


Cup-A-Cabana

by nugget_basket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugget_basket/pseuds/nugget_basket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Dean and Gabriel are the co-owners of a moderately successful cafe named Cup-A-Cabana in San Francisco. Gabriel as usual flirts. A lot. Dean's pretty much your average playboy until Castiel, an old friend of Gabriel's shows up. Meanwhile, Sam is in a relationship with the principal of the high school he teaches history at, but all is not what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do equal amounts destiel and sabriel in this fic because I really like both. xD Note: I do not ship Balthazar/Sam, I just didn’t want to put in an OMC so I put in Balthazar instead. Enjoy! Concrit is appreciated. Leave a kudos if you liked it!

Dean absolutely hated waking up on cold, rainy mornings in San Francisco. In fact, he despised it. Unfortunately for him, winter weather brought plenty of such mornings, and this particular morning shower signaled the second half of November and the arrival of winter. His alarm didn’t really help matters, and he groaned into his pillow. As it was he hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. Dean smirked at the memory of the cute blonde he’d picked up at the bar last night. She’d been a good ride, even though Dean didn’t remember her name. Maybe Candi or something like that. Either way, he’d snuck out of her apartment at 3AM in the morning and caught a cab back to his apartment which was conveniently located right above his café.

Stretching, Dean tumbled out of bed and onto the carpet of his bachelor pad, which quite effectively woke him up. He went through the usual routine: brushed his teeth, showered, got dressed, ate a bagel along with a cup of black coffee and ran down the stairs to open shop. He was proud of his café, which Sam had suggested he name Cup-A-Cabana. And so, the name had stuck. He cleaned up and prepped the café for an hour before he flipped the sign to indicate he was open.

The bell rang cheerily as Gabriel Milton, Dean’s co-owner, walked in half an hour late, whistling. Dean scowled at him, as he wiped down the counter.

“I know, I know.” Gabriel raised his palms up in surrender, sighing. “But I was up last night being a ravished by this _babe_ of a guy, and I wasn’t about to refuse morning sex.”

Dean pulled a face. “Dude, details are unnecessary. I don’t tell you about _my_ sexual adventures.”

“Or lack of them.” Gabriel managed to look convincingly wounded as Dean smacked him upside the head. “ _Ouch._ ”

“Dean.” Sam rushed in, hair mussed, briefcase in hand.

“Coffee to go, Sammy?” Dean shot a sympathetic glance at Sam as he darted behind the counter to get Sam his coffee.

“I know it’s not Christmas yet, Sam, but Santa’s lap is always ready.” Gabriel winked salaciously at Sam. Sam gave him a withering glance.

“I have a boyfriend, Gabriel.”

“There’s space for him too!” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows.

Sam groaned. Dean came to the rescue. “Gabriel, instead of flirting with my little brother, will you please go grind coffee beans in the backroom?”

“Oooh, backroom huh? Sammy, wanna come?” Gabriel teased as he pulled on his navy blue apron and padded to the back of the shop.

“Here you go, Sam.” Dean passed his brother his cup of coffee, to go.

“Thanks, Dean.” Sam gave his brother a grateful smile and Dean shooed him off, watching him whirl through the door.

The next two hours of the morning were filled with pretty much the same brand of people as Sam; people who were trying to get their caffeine fix before heading to work. (Not to brag, but Dean had been told multiple times that his coffee was the best for miles around.)

As much as Dean complained about Gabriel, he secretly enjoyed working with the guy. Also, Gabe made a mean hot chocolate. “Dude.” He called out to his friend. “Morning java rush is over. I think we can take it easy for a while.” Gabriel poked his head out from the backroom, swallowing something.

“Uh, okay, sure, yeah.”

“Duuuuuude. You’ve been in your candy stash again haven’t you?” Dean smirked.

“Maybe.” Gabriel dusted his hands, and offered a candy cane to Dean as a peace offering, and Dean declined, making a face.

“Nah man, you know candy isn’t my thing.” He followed Gabriel into the kitchen where he baked cakes and made chocolates for the café. One thing about Gabriel, the man was a culinary genius.

“I’ve got just the thing for you.” Gabriel told Dean. “Praline infused with white rum.”

Dean bit into it, enjoying the feel of the chocolate over his tongue, with slight tang of the rum praline combination. “Damn, Gabe. I think we’ve just found our Christmas special.”

Gabriel grinned. “Right? It’s sort of christmasy.”

Dean heard the ring of the bell, signaling the arrival of a new customer. “Oh, and dude, can you flip on some music.” He grinned as the first strings of Kansas, Dust in the Wind, floated out into the café. Dean looked the newcomer up and down. Given the current temperature in San Francisco, Dean supposed the get up was practical, but it wasn’t very stylish. He was wearing a tan trench coat over a dark suit with a blue tie. Furthermore, it was way past lunch break, and nowhere close to the usual office end hour.

“Can I help you?” Dean noticed the stranger had very big blue eyes, surrounded by rather beautiful black lashes, that matched his curly mop of raven hair.

“I would like a hot cocoa please.” The man stared intently at Dean.

“Right.” Dean popped his head into the backroom. “Gabe! Hot cocoa!”

“On it!” Gabriel hurried out of the backroom and took a double take when he saw the blue-eyed stranger standing at the counter. In a moment, he was pulling up the detachable part of the counter, and maneuvering himself out, he wrapped the man in a bear hug.

“Dean,” Gabriel addressed a bemused Dean Winchester, “This is an old friend of mine, Castiel Novak.”

Dean held out his hand with an easy smile. “Nice to meet you Castiel, I’m Dean.”

Castiel shook his hand, his slender fingers clasping Dean’s. “It is nice to meet you Dean. Gabriel has told me much about you.”

“Castiel is a writer.” Gabriel supplied. “But he’s got a major case of writer’s block right now, so he came down from Maine, to hang out.”

“I see no need to be writing now. And the library has given me two months of leave to spend on holiday.” Castiel said the word holiday as if such an idea was completely alien to him.

“Well, you can come in for hot cocoa whenever you like.” Dean smiled.

Castiel offered him a solemn, tiny smile in return. Gabriel cleared his throat. “Anyway Cassie, I finish up here at 6, so you can go ahead and look around without me if you want.”

Castiel held up a book. “I have time, Gabriel.” The taller man walked to a corner of the café and sat down, absorbing himself in his book.

Dean lifted an eyebrow at Gabriel, and the other man ran his hands through his hair, sighing. “He may have been dropped at birth.” He offered in way of explanation. “Castiel’s always been a little wonky. He was such a serious little kid.”

Dean listened. In all the three years that they had been friends, Dean had never heard even a mention of this Castiel Novak. Then again, Gabriel had never really spoken about his old life in Maine. They had been waiting for their coffee at Starbucks and somehow began discussing how insipid and ridiculously expensive coffee had become nowadays. That discussion, one year later would lead to them opening their own café.

Dean continued to serve the varied assortment of people, a mix of regulars and tourists who filtered into his café, some alone, and some in tiny groups of twos and threes. As 6PM rolled around, his café was somewhat full, and Dean got busy. He did however keep an eye on Castiel. The man had barely moved, other than to flip a page at random intervals. Dean kept refilling his cup, and each time, Castiel offered to pay, but Dean insisted it was on the house. Finally, Gabriel hung up his apron, and bidding Dean goodbye, shepherded his brother out of the café. Castiel cast a glance at Dean, who was watching him, and Dean waved with a smile. Looking encouraged by the gesture, Castiel returned it with a shy smile of his own, the wrinkles in his forehead disappearing for a second. In the next moment, he was gone, out the door.

Dean pulled his attention to the pretty brunette who was ordering a non-fat soy latte and a cranberry muffin, and out of obligation, flirted with her while he made her order. She left him her number on a napkin before she left. “Lisa.” Dean muttered, as he stuffed the napkin into his back pocket. Lisa could be sure Dean would call her on Saturday, barely two days away.

“Can I help you?” Dean grinned at his next customer, a mother with two young children. “Ma’am, we’ve just gotten in a lovely assortment of liqeur chocolates if you were interested.”

_________________________________________

 

“Bye Mr Winchester!” His students filed out the door, chattering excitedly amongst themselves, taking a moment to bid Sam farewell as they rushed out the door. Sam had never been happier to see the end of the school day. He took homeroom at 9AM in the morning, then rushed to mark papers until his history period. For some reason, there always seemed to be a dire lack of history teachers in high schools, and Abraham Lincoln High School was no different. Sam nodded as the last of his students left the classroom and busied himself with stacking up papers and stuffing them as neatly as he could into his already overflowing briefcase. He sighed. It had been a really long day, and he missed Balthazar already.

“Sam.” That polished voice tinged with arrogance floated into Sam’s ear and he smiled to himself, before turning around.

“Mr. Inger” Sam glanced out through the open door of his classroom, noticing the corridors were still filled with students, and nodded at him. “Can I help you?”

“If you’ll walk with me out to my office, Sam. There’s something I wish to speak to you about.”

Sam’s spine tingled, and he gathered up his briefcase. “Right behind you, sir.”

It was a short walk to Balthazar’s office, and Sam cast a glance at the gleaming bronze nameplate on his beau’s door. ‘Principal’s Office’. Sam smirked, a little shiver going up his spine. Dean often teased him for being in a relationship with the principal of the school he worked at, saying that half the passion in it was the fear of being caught.  It was at moments like this, that Sam really appreciated how right Dean was, and how thrilling this relationship was.

Balthazar showed Sam in, then closed and locked the door behind him. “I missed you.” He growled, pushing Sam up against his table. In a swift, smooth motion, he hoisted Sam up onto the table and Sam leaned down, hands cupping the other man’s face, as they kissed. Balthazar licked into his mouth, hungry and aggressive, and Sam moaned into his mouth, his pants getting uncomfortably tight. Balthazar palmed him through his jeans, his kisses on Sam’s neck hot and heavy. Sam let his head drop back as Balthazar’s nimble fingers undid his belt and pulled his pants down along with his underwear, letting it catch around his ankles.

Hands shaky with lust and arousal, Sam reached forward and undid Balthazar’s slacks, pressing kisses to his neck. Balthazar slipped two fingers into Sam’s entrance, stretching him as Sam freed the other’s erection, loosely stroking it. Balthazar bit back a groan, and pulling his fingers out of Sam, reached for the lube he always kept in his desk and slathering his cock in the cool liquid, pushed into Sam in one fluid motion.

Sam cried out, the now familiar sensation of being filled making his body tremble with pleasure. Balthazar fucked him hard and fast, more for the need for release rather than for the purpose of making love. Sam however, considered none of this through his red-tinted vision, as he jerked himself off, watching his lover pound into him, gasping as he came into his hand. Moments later, Balthazar came hard into Sam, with a strangled moan.

Five minutes later, Sam was cleaned up, and out the door, nervously smoothing his hair down. Balthazar leaned against the doorway, arms folded.

“Listen, if you’re free tonight,” Sam began.

“I’m sorry, love.” Balthazar cut him off with an apologetic smile. “I’ve got work to do.”

Sam nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Bye, now.” Balthazar disappeared into his office once again. Sam smiled, still basking in his afterglow. Humming to himself, he started up the engine of his car, a small nondescript Honda. Resting his hands on the wheel, he sighed. It had been two weeks since he and Balthazar had been out on a real date, and he didn’t let Sam make love to him anymore, the way lovers were supposed to. All they managed were little quickies in his office between classes. It took fifteen minutes of driving for Sam to realize that he’d left his briefcase in Balthazar’s office.

Thirty minutes from the time he’d first left, Sam hurried to Balthazar’s office, and opened the door without knocking. “Balthazar, I left my…”

Sam stopped short, drinking in the sight of Balthazar with his pants down, his cheeks flushed, one hand gripping the table and another hand fisted in another man’s hair. Another man, who was not Sam. Sam gaped, unable to say a word.

It took a moment for Balthazar to notice his presence and when he did, he stared at Sam, mouth half open. “Sam!” The man who was giving him a blowjob, pulled off and turned around. Sam barely had to look at him to know the younger man was a student.

Mouth in a stiff line, Sam muttered an apology, and backed out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas bond and Gabriel encounters an unexpected situation. Leave a kudos if you liked it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider yourself warned, you’re probably going to want to punch Gabriel in this one xD Enjoy!

Thursday night was one of Dean’s nights off and he relished it. At 6PM, Dean happily pulled off his apron and stretched, as Gabriel gave the counter a quick wipe-down.

“Hello, Dean.” Dean came face to face with Castiel as he exited the café, coat half on, wallet in hand.

“Jesus, Cas.” Dean exclaimed. “You’re like a ninja, seriously.”

Castiel’s eyes watched Dean. “Is Gabriel inside?”

“Yeah, it’s his turn to take the night shift.” Dean replied, shrugging on his coat.

“Oh, I see. I shall go visit the library then.” Castiel turned abruptly, trench coat flapping. Dean noticed that this time however, he was wearing a dark sweater vest over some black slacks. The overall effect, Dean decided, was characteristic of Castiel and it was rather pleasant. He’d gotten to know Gabriel’s childhood friend pretty well considering how much time the guy spent in his café. For some reason, he was there even when Gabriel was not, which gave Dean a warmth he had not anticipated.

“Hey, Castiel, if you’ve got nothing better to do, you know, you could come out with me.” Dean grinned at the subtle light that had come into Castiel’s lovely eyes. “I was going to go get some dinner.”

“I would love to, Dean.” Castiel accepted his invitation with all the gravity of a one accepting a great honour.

Dean took him to The Prime Steakhouse. “Dude, this place has the best prime steaks. You gotta try one.”

Castiel ordered in a very shy, halting way, which Dean found charming as hell. ‘Dude, seriously?’ Dean internally questioned himself. ‘You sound gay right now.’ Either way, Dean was pleased to note that Castiel took no notice of the pretty waitress who was obviously flirting with him, and looked up from his menu to lock eyes with Dean often, before turning owlish eyes to the menu. Soon they had ordered nearly half a cow, and the waitress left them alone.

Dean tried to make some conversation with the handsome young man sitting opposite him. “So how do you know Gabriel?”

“He was a _friend_ of my brother’s.”

Dean paused. The way Castiel said friend was odd…then Dean burst out laughing. “Oh man, Gabriel was your brother’s boyfriend?”

Castiel gave Dean a small smile. “I was not aware you knew of Gabriel’s….preferences.”

Dean waved a hand. “San Francisco is nothing if not a liberal community. Gabriel’s more than open about his weakness for hot guys.” Castiel laughed at this, and Dean smiled. He liked the way Castiel’s eyes sparkled when he laughed, and the creases at the corner’s of his eyes…

“Michael, my brother, and Gabriel were together for about two years.”

“Then what happened?” Dean asked curiously.

Castiel shrugged. “Michael broke it off after my father’s death. He said he had no time for a relationship.”

“Man. Must’ve been rough for Gabe.” Dean took a sip of the beer the waitress brought him watching the way Castiel curled slender fingers around the neck of his bottle, before bringing it to his pink lips. Inwardly, Dean cursed himself for the totally indecent thoughts that filled his mind. ‘This is Castiel! A _guy_. Whatever you’re doing, stop it.’ Dean dragged his attention back to Castiel as he began to speak.

“I believe so. Gabriel did not really date anyone after that, and he only kept contact with me. Gabriel was an only child and his family was never very close. I think after a while he came to think of me as a little brother; as someone he could dote upon.”

“That explains a lot.” Dean sighed. “He has never tried to commit himself to a real relationship in all the years I’ve known him.”

Castiel murmured, “He and Michael did not part under good circumstances.”

That was the last of their serious conversation. Dean began telling Castiel funny little stories about  being a barista.

“One time, this guy walked in.” Castiel was giving Dean his full attention with his eyes trained on Dean’s green ones. Dean liked it. It made him feel like Castiel actually wanted to hear what he had to say. “And he asked for a medium iced tea in a large cup. I asked him ‘Wait so you want a medium tea in a large cup? With space at the top?’ He looks at me, real embarrassed, and says, ‘Yeah, I bounce when I walk.’”

Castiel laughed along with Dean. It wasn’t the funniest story, but Castiel laughed like it was one of the best jokes he’d heard. “Your job must see many interesting people.” Castiel observed.

Dean was starting to get used to the fuzziness that settled around him every time he was with Castiel. “I guess it’s one of the reasons I love my job. That, and the free coffee.” He winked at Castiel roguishly.

The other man smiled. When they were done eating, they got into Dean’s beloved Impala and Dean started up his car, grinning at Castiel. “Next stop, Hawk Hill.”

Dean stopped en route to Hawk Hill, pulling off at Battery Spencer. The sun had already set as they made their way to Hendrik Point. The place was completely deserted and as they converged upon Hendrik Point, Dean heard a sharp intake of breath from Castiel. From where they were standing, they had a brilliant view of the Golden Gate Bridge at night. Lights lit up the entire length of it as cars traversed its length. “It’s beautiful.” Castiel breathed.

“Sure is, Cas.” Dean said, softly, looking out at the panorama.

Castiel looked at him. “Cas?”

Dean cleared his throat, eyes fixed on the bridge. “Yeah, I thought it would be a good nickname for you.” Glancing over at his friend, he was relieved to find there was a slightly awed but joyful smile gracing his features. It made Castiel look younger, and sweetly vulnerable. Forcing himself to look away, Dean tried valiantly to quell the urge in him to slip an arm around Castiel’s waist and kiss him. Hell he’d only fooled around with guys in college and that was four years ago. After another hour of casual chit-chat, Dean drove Castiel back to Gabriel’s apartment, where he was staying. For a moment, Castiel just sat there, as if he was reluctant to leave.

“Thank you for the meal, Dean.”

“It was my pleasure, Cas. You’re good company.” Dean leaned over and instead of kissing the man, like he’d wanted to, he gripped his shoulder. “I had a good time.”

“As did I.” Castiel smiled at him, then got out of the car, giving a final wave to Dean as he pulled away from the curb.

Dean, the pussy that he was deep down, drove home and crawled into bed alone, sending off a text to Castiel. ‘Had an awesome time. Should do this again soon.’

He had settled down into bed when a reply came. ‘I would love to, Dean.’

Dean’s heart soared, and grinning into his pillow, switched off his phone, and tried to calm himself down enough to sleep.

________________________________________________

 

Sam really didn’t know where to go. He drove around for close to four hours before it occurred to him that he needed to eat something and get some rest. It was already close to 9PM. It didn’t register with him that it was a Thursday and Dean wouldn’t be at Cup-A-Cabana, so when he stumbled in dazed and disoriented, it was Gabriel that greeted him.

“Heya, Sammy boy!”

Sam groaned and flopped down on one of the chairs, head in his hands. The place was empty save for a few random people sitting at various corners of the restaurant. A couple minutes later, Gabriel’s hand was on his shoulder. Looking up, Sam realized Gabriel was staring down at him concerned, with a large cup of steaming hot cocoa, which he handed to Sam.

“You looked like you needed this.” Sam took it gratefully, inhaling the sweetness of it.

“Thanks Gabriel.”

“Anytime kiddo.” Gabriel went off to tend to other customers and Sam nursed his hot chocolate for an hour, before Gabriel whirled past his table with a loaded tray, dropping a plate of chocolate fudge cake at his table as he went by. Sam dug in fervently, loving every bite of the deliciously thick and sinful confection. Before long, it was closing time, and the café was once more, blessedly empty. Sam knew exactly what he needed and when Gabriel pulled off his apron after cleaning up, he walked up to the shorter man and wrapped his arms around him. Sam let his head rest on Gabriel’s shoulder, too hazy to realize how frozen Gabriel had become. A long moment passed before Gabriel’s arms came up to rub Sam’s back comfortingly, and Sam sighed into Gabriel’s honey coloured hair.

“Something you wanna talk about, kiddo?” Gabriel asked Sam. He sounded kind and wonderfully attentive to Sam, and he rubbed his cheek against the soft material of Gabriel’s shirt.

“He was cheating.” Sam mumbled. “The whole damn time.”

Gabriel pulled him closer. “Shhh. C’mon, let’s get you home. You’re way too exhausted to drive.”

“I can drive.”

“Right.” Gabriel scoffed.

Sam made a disgruntled noise into Gabriel’s shoulder, realizing they were still hugging, but doing nothing to separate himself. Gabriel sighed. “Okay, how bout I follow you home in my car, and once we get you settled in, we can talk?”

“Sounds good.”

“C’mon, Sammy.” They walked out, and like Gabriel promised, he saw Sam home, and getting out of their respective cars, walked up to Sam’s apartment together. The place was old, but tastefully though rather sparsefully decorated as far as Gabriel was concerned. It was more for function than real comfort. Sam sat down on the long white couch and Gabriel joined him.

“What happened, Sam?”

“I caught him cheating in his office.” Sam began with a shudder. “With a student.”

Gabriel winced and reached over to console the other man. He wasn’t expecting the taller man to slide effortlessly into Gabriel’s arms. Gabriel gulped at the strange tug at his heart and tightened his arms around Sam. “Don’t leave me alone Gabe.” Sam pleaded, his voice muffled.

“Of course I won’t Sam.”

“Thank you.” Sam slipped his arms around Gabriel and wriggled closer, grateful for the physical comfort.

Gabriel pressed his lips to Sam’s forehead, stroking his too-long brown hair back from his brow. Sam sighed and Gabriel suppressed a moan at the way Sam’s lips trailed from his jaw to the base of his neck.

“Sam.” Gabriel began but Sam kissed him then, rendering all conversation obsolete.

“Gabe.” Sam gasped between kisses as he threaded his fingers in the other man’s hair.

“Sam….oh!” Gabriel choked as Sam palmed his erection through his pants. Gabriel pushed Sam back and climbed on top of him, pulling off his shirt. Sam ran his hands over the other man’s chest and flicked his tongue over one nipple, eliciting a curse from Gabriel. Closing his mouth around one nipple, Sam licked and sucked, the velvet torture of his tongue driving Gabriel insane with need. Gabriel shucked off Sam’s shirt, and licked a flaming trail from Sam’s muscled abdomen up to his nipples and bit lightly at his collarbone. Sam’s breath came out in a choking sob, and Gabriel kissed him, swallowing the sounds his lover made.

In a frenzy, they tore the rest of the clothes off each other. Gabriel kissed down Sam’s stomach, fist curled around his cock, thumb swiping over the head. Sam arched his back with a cry, pumping into Gabriel’s hand. Finally, Gabriel took Sam’s length in his mouth, one hand around the base, another hand massaging his balls, and rubbing his perineum. Sucking hard on the head, Gabriel inserted a finger into Sam, twisting lightly.

“Ah! Gabe…again, yes! Ah!” Sam thrust upwards into Gabriel’s mouth, quivering as pleasure shot up his spine again and again. Oh it had been so long since he’d been made love to properly and it felt amazing. Gabriel’s mouth around his dick was the best feeling in the world, and he was so close, so close now…

“I’m gonnna, Gabe, I’m-ah! Oh, god, Gabe ahhhh…” Sam came into the other man’s mouth with erratic thrusts. Sam didn’t know what was hotter, the moan that Gabriel gave when he swallowed Sam’s come or the way he pulled off, licking a speck of white come from the corner of his mouth giving Sam a wolfish grin.

Sam reached down and kissed Gabriel, his tongue roaming the underside of Gabriel’s lips, exploring the nectar of his mouth. Reaching between them, he began to jerk Gabriel off with slow practiced strokes, letting the other man gasp and moan into his mouth, only breaking their kisses for a short breath of air.

“Sam, jesus!” Gabriel pulled away, arching and thrusting into Sam’s fist. It was only moments before Gabriel came hard all over Sam’s hand. “Damn, kid.” Gabriel looked at him with wonder.

Sam kissed Gabriel deeply and laughed. “How about another round in the bedroom?”

“Holy shit, yes.” Gabriel followed him inside, shutting the door behind him.

 

Sam’s eyes opened to sunlight and an empty bed. Sitting up, he blinked the sleep away from his eyes. “Gabe?”

Silence. Sam’s hands fisted into the sheets. He should’ve known this would happen. He should’ve known.

Instead of rage, all that filled Sam was a stabbing, bitter loneliness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally gets his shit together, and Sam and Gabriel figure their crap out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos if you liked it!

Gabriel couldn’t help himself. It was almost on auto-pilot that he rose, got dressed, grabbed his car keys and snuck out of Sam’s apartment. Everything that had happened yesterday was running through his mind with clarity, and he had no excuses for what he had let occur. There had been no alcohol or dugs involved to induce them to have sex, but yet, they had. Panic constricted Gabriel’s chest. ‘I always wanted him, but fuck! He’s Dean’s brother…jesus, what have I _done_?’ was all Gabriel could think as he shoved the key in the ignition, started up the engine and drove away. He was ridiculously early, but he couldn’t stay in Sam’s apartment, that was for sure. ‘Okay, he was just upset. That was the only reason. I’m sure he realizes just as much as I do, that it was a mistake.’ Gabriel thought to himself, parking outside Cup-A-Cabana.

‘Shit, shit, shit.’ Gabriel repeated in his mind like a mantra as he walked inside, doing everything he could to appear normal. He flashed Dean a smile that made his face hurt. And his best buddy could see it. Dean stared at Gabriel suspiciously, but said nothing. Instead he glanced at his phone. Gabriel, glad for the fact that his friend was just as distracted as he was, crept to the backroom to get at some much-needed candy.

Dean unlocked his phone with a secret smile to a message from Castiel.

‘I went to the museum. How is work?’

‘Barely started.’ Dean typed furiously. ‘Gabe still in same clothes as ytd.’

Dean had just flipped the sign when he got a text from Castiel. ‘He did not come home last night.’

‘Guess some1 got laid’ Dean chuckled as he typed. ‘Gtg Cas, working.’

The reply was instantaneous this time. ‘Have a good day Dean.’

Dean smiled and shoved his phone in his pocket as he greeted the first of his customers. He was sure it’d be a good day.

Gabriel started on some chocolates he’d been working on in the kitchen in an effort to dispel all thoughts of last night from his muddled brain.

“Hey.” Dean popped his head in, casually.

“Hi.” Gabriel answered like his head wasn’t throbbing with all the thinking he’d been doing.

“So…” Dean pretended to study his nails. “Got laid last night huh?”

“What?” Gabriel’s voice came out an octave higher than he meant it to.

“C’mon dude, you act like I’m an idiot.” Dean half scowled, half smirked. “You’re still in the same clothes as yesterday and you have some major sex hair.”

“What can I say?” Gabriel managed. “I’m a sexy beast.” He added with a wan smile.

Dean narrowed his eyes. “What’s up with you man?”

“What do you mean…?” Gabriel asked, as he piped a tiny squiggle onto a chocolate truffle.

“Dude, we’ve been best friends for three years and every time you get a hook up, you describe it to me in painful detail. But this time, nothing.” Dean raised his eyebrows at Gabriel, arms folded over his chest.

Gabriel put down the piping bag, and braced himself on the counter.

“Someone special?” Dean guessed tentatively.

Gabriel’s shoulders tensed. “No.”

“Gabe…”

“Don’t Dean.”

“I know ever since Michael, you’ve never been-“

Gabriel turned on him, eyes flashing. “No, Dean, you don’t know. You don’t know anything about Michael. I loved that man. Do you have any idea how painful it was when all I wanted to do was make it better and he just pushed me away? Like I meant nothing to him?”

“Gabe…” Dean’s chest tightened. He’d never seen Gabriel this angry before.

“I gotta get this done.” Gabriel muttered as he picked up his piping bag.

_____________________________________________

7 Missed Calls from: Dean

Sam’s phone flashed. Blearily, Sam pulled himself out of bed, and dialed Dean’s number.

“Sammy?”

“Hey Dean.” Sam’s voice sounded harsh and scratchy with fatigue.

“You didn’t come in today Sam.” Dean sounded concerned.

“I called in sick from the school.” Sam told him.

“What? Why?” Dean asked.

“I’ll tell you later, when I come by.” Sam rubbed his eyes. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing Gabriel.

“Sure, Sammy. I got a hot cocoa with extra marshmallows with your name on it.”

“Thanks Dean.” Sam whispered, before hanging up. Groaning he checked the time. 3PM. Christ, he’d been sleeping for half the day.

An hour later, he got himself to Cup-A-Cabana and walked in, feeling his heart sink as he laid eyes on a familiar face, one he’d kissed, framed with honey like hair that he’d run his fingers through. Sam almost felt physically sick. Ignoring Gabriel, he turned to Dean. “Balthazar was cheating on me with a student. I caught them together.”

Dean’s face fell. “I’m so sorry Sammy.”

“I’ll resign before the new school year starts. Today was the last day anyway.”

Dean frowned. “You can’t let him make you quit like that Sam.”

“I can’t stay there, Dean, you know that.” Sam sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it. It’s already decided.”

“Couldn’t you report him to the board for having an affair with a student?” Dean suggested.

“What good would that do, Dean?” Sam snapped. “I’ll probably have to quit anyway. He’s got the board wrapped around his finger. Teacher-principal relationships aren’t permitted either. If I show him up, he’ll admit to having had a relationship with me too. Then I’m screwed out of any jobs in schools.”

Dean passed him a hot cocoa wordlessly. Moodily, Sam fished out the marshmallows and ate them, one by one, refusing to even look at Gabriel, who was uncharacteristically quiet.

“Jesus!” Dean exclaimed. “What the hell is the matter with you two?”

Sam gave silent thanks that his brother was the more unobservant of the Winchesters.

 

At 6PM Gabriel walked out of the café. Having thought it over for the two hours he was sitting there, Sam had decided to confront Gabriel.

He waited until Gabriel was safely out of the view of the café windows, then rushed out after him. It was drizzling lightly, and Gabriel had a blue knitted scarf wrapped around his neck, billowing in the biting wind. Sam called after him and he turned slowly. Sam pushed his hands into his coat pockets when he reached him, his breath coming out in wisps. “Why’d you leave?”

Gabriel heaved a breathy sigh. “I don’t do relationships Sam.”

“That doesn’t mean you had to leave.” Sam hissed, wanting very badly to punch Gabriel.

“Sam, I know you want a relationship, and I’m not going to be able to provide for that. It’s better this way.” Gabriel turned to leave, but Sam grabbed his hand.

“I don’t want a relationship either. For once, I just want to feel pleasure, without any _pain_.” Sam’s voice cracked slightly.

Gabriel’s forehead creased. “You understand that I cannot offer anything in the way of a real relationship. No breakfast, no dates, no emotional stability. Just sex.”

Sam nodded. “That’s what I want.”

Sam didn’t waste another moment on speech. Leaning in, one hand clutching Gabriel’s collar and another hand on the back of Gabriel’s head, he kissed him, and Gabriel kissed him back. Sam stopped thinking.

_______________________________________________

 

Before Dean knew it, three weeks had slipped by, and he and Castiel were getting on amazingly well. Dean found the other man did not judge him no matter what he said or did, and that was refreshing to Dean, who was used to being judged his whole life.

It was pouring outside, one of those torrential downpours that winter in SF always brought. The café was empty save for him and Castiel. Knowing he’d have no customers until the rain held up, Dean collapsed in the chair beside Castiel, who put down the book he’d been reading with a slight smile.

“Hey there, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.” Dean shot Castiel a goofy smile. Nearly a month into knowing him, the fuzziness just wasn’t letting up.

“You want anything Cas?”

Castiel did not reply for a moment, only cocked his head to the side and gave Dean a thoughtful look. “Actually…”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, trying not to sound too eager to give Cas something.

Castiel blushed. “You may consider this an odd request.”

Dean shook his head. “Ask anyway.”

“My father used to have this special recipe for hot cocoa and well, I was hoping you might make it for me. I haven’t tasted it in years, ever since Michael left to live in Florida.”

“Why don’t you just make it yourself, if you know the recipe?”

Castiel cleared his throat, the flush spreading from his cheeks all the way down his neck. “Well you see, I am rather inept at anything to do with cooking.”

Laughter bubbled up, and Dean laughed at the image of Castiel burning his kitchen down trying to make a simple cup of hot cocoa.

Looking up, Dean realized he was making Castiel feel self conscious. The other man was looking down awkwardly like he was ashamed. Covering Castiel’s hand with his own, Dean smiled gently. “I just think it’s cute Cas.” Castiel returned Dean’s smile with one of the small, shy ones that Dean loved.

‘Holy shit, I’m so going gay for this guy.’ Dean thought to himself in surprise. ‘Oh well. Better Cas than anyone else right?’

He led Castiel behind the counter and gathered up the ingredients as per Castiel’s instructions.

“Okay, Cas, we’ve got candy mints, whipped cream, semi-sweet chocolate, peppermint candy canes and hot cocoa.” Dean stared down at the myriad of stuff he’d never imagined putting in hot cocoa. “I’m guessing we just mix this all together?” As Castiel looked on, Dean put 20 tiny candy mints into a plastic bag and crushed them. He added whipped cream to the hot cocoa and sprinkled the crushed mints over it as Castiel instructed. Next, Dean grated the semi sweet chocolate over the hot cocoa. As decoration, Dean popped in a multicoloured candy cane, and gave it a stir. “There we go.” He watched Castiel as he took his first sip.

“Dean.” Castiel said his name like it was a revelation, as he looked up, the whipped cream dotted with little blue candy bits clung to his upper lip.

“Is it good?” Dean asked, nervously.

“Just like how Dad used to make it.” Castiel sighed, taking another long sip. Dean smiled at his cream-stache.

“He committed suicide.” Castiel said softly. “There was too much debt after my mother died. He couldn’t take it. Michael raised me after. He dropped out of school and worked two jobs, trying to provide for me. I’m glad he’s happy now.”

“What’s he doing?” Dean asked quietly. Castiel took another swig before replying.

“He works as an IT professional in Florida. He settled down with his partner Raphael there. As I understand from our last conversation, they will be adopting a child soon.” Castiel’s eyes lit up with pride. “I will be an uncle soon.”

Dean smiled, feeling his heart expand and swell in his chest. He was relaxed in a way he’d never known as he reached out and wiped away the cream on Castiel’s lip with his thumb. “Oh. Thank you.” Castiel murmured, eyes wide.

“I’ve never met anyone like you.” Dean moved a little closer.

Castiel said nothing, simply watched his approach with his big blue eyes, filled with light and innocence. Dean could have looked at him like that for eternity. He inched closer, achingly slowly. His face was so close to his friend’s face that they were sharing breathing air. Dean paused, silently asking Castiel for permission to proceed. “Dean.” Castiel whined.

“Yes, Cas?” Dean grinned.

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” Castiel asked, impatiently.

Dean let out a short huff of laughter before slipping his arms around Castiel’s waist and pulling him into a kiss. Castiel’s mouth parted beneath his, his tongue swiping Dean’s lips and mating with Dean’s tongue fiercely. Castiel kissed with all he had, holding nothing back. Dean, too, let go of his worries and insecurities and kissed Castiel with every fibre of himself, putting all that he felt into Castiel.

Dean let his arms slip lower to Castiel’s ass, and hitched Castiel upwards so that Castiel would wrap his legs around him. Castiel laughed, a melodious, carefree sound as Dean carried him upstairs.

“Dean!” Castiel chuckled.

“Yeah?” Dean was busy removing Castiel’s trench coat.

“You left the door open downstairs.”

“Shit.” Dean kissed Castiel’s lips. “Don’t go anywhere,” He growled. “I’ll be right back.”

Dean flew down the stairs, flipped the sign, locked the door and ran back up to his apartment where Castiel was still lying on Dean’s bed, trench coat discarded on the floor. Dean stood there, taking a moment to appreciate the beauty that was Cas. His dark hair was messed up, his blue eyes heavy and lidded, a lazy smile playing at his kissable lips.

“Dean.” Castiel’s gravelly voice pierced Dean’s reverie.

“Sorry babe, just appreciating the view.” Dean grinned.

Dean climbed on top of Castiel pulling that sweater vest he liked so much off him and pulling his pants off. Castiel tugged at Dean’s shirt, which he pulled off, wriggling out of his jeans and underwear. As he tossed Castiel’s underwear to join the clothes on the floor, Dean let his eyes rove over Castiel, his breath hitching when he saw Castiel’s thick erection lying against his stomach, already leaking beads of pre-come.

“Cas, have you ever done this before?” Dean asked, in a low voice as he kissed Castiel’s chest.

“I’ve been gay for quite a while, Dean.” Castiel chuckled wryly. “I assume you have not.”

“Never.” Dean gulped and reached for the lube from his bedside table.

“Dean.” Castiel reached for Dean’s face, and Dean instinctively leaned into his touch. “I need you to fill me.”

“Really, Cas?”

“I need you, Dean.” Castiel whispered, throatily. That was all Dean needed. He licked at Castiel’s body greedily, tasting sweat and cologne and soap, and beneath that, a clean taste that was all Castiel. It was addictive and heady, like the best whiskey money could buy. Dean kissed the base of Castiel’s cock and licked the entire length, drawing a mewl from Castiel. “More, Dean, more!” he whimpered, clutching Dean to him, his fingernails digging into Dean’s back.

Dean slicked his fingers up with lube and slid a finger inside Castiel. “Just do it, Dean.” Castiel pleaded. “Now.”

Dean applied lube to himself vigorously then slowly filled Castiel. The other man groaned and repeated his name like a prayer. Dean finally settled himself deep inside Castiel. He felt amazing and tight and Dean cried out when he started to move. It was quite literally, the best sensation Dean had ever felt. Castiel was tight around him and Dean made sure to angle slightly so that on each thrust he would hit Castiel’s prostate. On each thrust, Cas cried out his name.

“Dean! Ah, yes, Dean, yes!” Dean thrust harder, curling a hand around Castiel’s erection and squeezing.

“Oh, fuck! Oh Cas, Cas, I’m gonna come baby, come for me baby…oh god!” Dean moaned as he spurted, hot and wet inside Cas. Cas tipped over the edge a moment later, and Dean guided him through his orgasm, gently jerking Castiel’s erection. Quivering, he pulled out of Castiel and flopped onto the bed next to his lover.

“Oh Cas.” Dean sighed. “Best sex ever.”

Castiel smirked (a gesture he’d picked up from Dean) and snuggled into Dean’s warmth. Dean pulled the covers up around them and brought Castiel into the circle of his arms, nosing at Castiel’s collarbone with a sigh.

“Night Dean.”

“Night Cas. There’s an alarm by the way.”

“Charming.” Castiel said, snarkily.

“Sarcasm?” Dean teased. “Didn’t know you had it in you, Cas.”

Dean could hear the smile in his voice when Castiel next spoke. “Only for you, Dean. Only for you.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finally decides to move on. Balthazar gets an early Christmas gift xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos if you liked it xD Sorry this is a little short, but I'll make up for it with more smut next chapter hahah

Dean leaned over the counter to give Castiel one last kiss before the other man left to go do some random sight-seeing. Castiel said it was refreshing to walk around the city, but Dean knew he was hunting for some sort of inspiration on the streets of San Francisco. Gabriel smirked at Dean’s sappy smile as Castiel walked out the door.

“Dean Winchester, you look like a man in love.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s only been three weeks.”            

“You’d be surprised.” Gabriel muttered darkly, before disappearing into the back. Dean frowned. He had gotten to know Castiel very well, but last night was the first time they’d had sex. Dean was pretty sure it wouldn’t be the last time, but it wasn’t love, not yet anyway, right? Dean sighed, tapping his fingers against his gleaming countertop.

“Was that how it was with Michael?” Dean probed, tentatively, as Gabriel cleaned the coffee machine. The other man froze.

“Yes.” Gabriel sighed. “I suppose Castiel told you most of it anyway.”

“The basics.” Dean agreed.

“I met Michael at high school. My family moved there in his second year and I was in his class. I fell in love with him the moment I started talking to him. He seemed real quiet and condescending, like one of those pretentious douches who think they’re better than everyone else.” A ghost of a smile lifted his lips. “I asked if I could sit with him for lunch, and we started talking. I realized he was one of those insane guys once you got to know him. He was funny, weird, witty, smart but deep. He kept me grounded. It was almost natural when I fell in love with him.”

Dean lifted an eyebrow. “If he was so great, then what happened?”

“His father committed suicide, and he needed to fend for his little brother. He told me he didn’t have time for me. We had this huge fight, and there were a couple punches.” Gabriel’s eyes turned cold. “I told him I never wanted to see him again. Before I left for college, he tried to reach out but I wouldn’t see him. I told him he was responsible for it. I haven’t spoken to him or heard from him since. Then a year ago, Castiel told me he moved in with a guy.”

Dean patted Gabriel’s arm. “That doesn’t mean you can’t try again, Gabe.”

Gabriel lifted his eyes to Dean’s. “That’s the thing. I think I may have found someone…”

“Really?” Dean’s face split into a smile. “That’s great news, Gabe.”

“I haven’t felt that way about anyone since Michael.” Gabriel said, thoughtfully.

“Give it a chance,” Dean advised.

“Man, aren’t you the relationship guru now!” Gabriel exclaimed, laughing. “I do believe young Cas has made an honest man out of you!”

Dean elbowed him.

“Hey, Dean, hey Gabe.” Sam stretched, and rested his elbows on Dean’s gleaming counter. Dean scowled and smacked him.

“I just cleaned that Sammy!”

Gabriel snickered and they shared a look. Sam felt the heat creep up his neck, which only got worse when Gabriel winked at him.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sammy stop eye-fucking Gabriel.”

“You can’t blame him, Dean.” Gabriel chuckled. “If I were him I’d fuck me too.”

Dean took no notice, Sam was thankful to note. He assumed it was just Gabriel’s usual flirting. Grabbing his coffee and walking back to his car, he fired off a text to Gabriel.

‘Apartment @ 7?’

The response was quick. ‘I’ll be there.’

Grinning, Sam shoved his phone into his pocket, and drove home. He spent the rest of the day lounging in front of the television, watching the Christmas specials, which only served to remind him of the fact that it was December 10th and he hadn’t bought any presents. Groaning, he pulled out paper and a pen and attempted to make a list.

Dean: bottle of whiskey

It didn’t take much to make Dean happy.

Castiel: Steinbeck’s The Grapes of Wrath

Castiel had mentioned never reading it before in one of their literary discussions, though he had adored Of Mice and Men.

Gabriel:

Sam hesitated. What could he possibly buy Gabriel? They had agreed on a no relationship rule, hadn’t they? Did that include not buying each other gifts? Sam put down the list and got himself a beer, trying to think of something that Gabriel would like. He liked anything sweet, Sam knew, but that didn’t merit getting him sweets for Christmas.  Sam picked up the thin piece of paper again, biting his lip, before scribbling.

Gabriel: Chocolate body cream

Sam smirked. ‘Kinky, Sam, didn’t know you had it in you.’ He thought to himself with a smug grin. Folding up the list, Sam chucked it in his closet drawer. He’d go Christmas shopping tomorrow. Right now, Gabriel was due at his place in fifteen minutes. Just as Sam finished up his beer, his doorbell rang.

“You better be ready to get naked within the next five minutes,” Sam joked as he opened the door.

Sam’s face turned white. He definitely had not been expecting Balthazar to be standing outside his door, wearing an apologetic smile and clutching a bottle of Sam’s favourite white wine.

______________________________________

 

Gabriel couldn’t wait to see Sam. The last few weeks with him had been amazing. He reminisced as the drove with a smile

\---

_The early morning sunlight played across Sam’s features like a loving caress. Gabriel let himself watch Sam sleep, half believing that it was a dream. Sam was so beautiful, and Gabriel couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to press his fingertips to Sam’s cheek, tracing the jawline lightly. Sam’s eyes fluttered open, and he gazed at Gabriel with a sleepy smile. “I thought you’d be gone.” Sam mumbled, wriggling to rest his head against Gabriel’s._

_“It’s Dean’s Saturday.”_

_“But still.”_

_Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam’s thick hair. “I thought I might stay in today.” Gabriel’s heart thumped faster, terrified that Sam would push him away, that he would ask him to go. Tell him he didn’t want a relationship and that they had agreed on this. Instead, Sam hummed contentedly into his neck and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, and he let out a breath he had no idea he’d been holding._

_\---_

_“Wake up Gabe, you need to leave for work soon.” Sam shook him awake. Gabriel blinked blearily, taking in the sight of a smiling, fully dressed Sam Winchester._

_Sitting up, Gabriel rubbed his eyes. “Yeah I’ll get dressed, then I’ll be out of your hair.”_

_Sam chuckled. “Shut up, and come get your breakfast.”_

_Even with the fuzz still in his brain, the alarm bells went off in Gabriel’s mind. The alarm bells that signified when he was getting too close, that it was time to walk away and never look back. For a moment he said nothing, and he could tell Sam thought he’d crossed a line._

_But, Gabriel made his choice then. He liked Sam, more than anyone he’d met after Michael. For some reason, the ache that had always been present in his heart was starting to fade, and he knew it was because of Sam. Michael had broken him. Gabriel had retreated into his heart, building walls around him as he went, hiding the constant pain with laughter, jokes and meaningless sex. Losing Michael had sent Gabriel into a spiral of depression, guilt and hurt. He’d often wondered what would’ve happened if he’d just gone back to Michael. If only he’d suppressed his wounded pride, would he be happy with Michael now? Looking at Sam, his heart lifted. A taste of something unfamiliar but wonderful filled his mouth. Gabriel took a moment to identify it, but once he did, he smiled with true ecstasy and peace. It was hope._

_He stood up and kissed Sam tenderly, feeling the open wounds in his heart heal. He understood now. He had never actually healed. Now, he could feel the scars, painless, but a constant reminder of his past. Michael as his first love, would always have a place in him, but Gabriel was ready to open himself to something new. As he kissed Sam, his epiphany made his head spin and his heart sing, but he was happy. For the first time in years, Gabriel was truly at peace with himself. Pulling away, he stood on tiptoe and ruffled Sam’s hair._

_“I’d love breakfast, kiddo.”_

_Sam looked relieved, but thoughtful, like he sensed the suble change in Gabriel. He took Gabriel’s hand._

_“Good. Cause I made a lot of pancakes.”_

_Gabriel laughed, feeling light. “I hope there’s extra whipped cream.”_

_Sam winked. “Like I would forget.”_

_\---_

Shaking himself out of his own thoughts, Gabriel positively ran up the stairs to Sam’s apartment and hurried to his door. Composing himself, Gabriel moved to ring the doorbell, but noticed the door was slightly ajar. Pushing it open, Gabriel let himself in, and closed it behind him. “Sam?” Gabriel called, entering the living room.

“Gabriel?” Sam seemed startled. Next to him, an older man with blonde hair sat, his arms folded over his chest.

“Who the hell are you?” The other man asked in a condescending voice, eyeing Gabriel disdainfully. “Is this the guy you’re fucking?”

Gabriel didn’t take long to connect the dots. “Balthazar?”

Balthazar scowled at him. “Yes, I would appreciate it if you would give Sam and I some-“

Balthazar didn’t get to finish his sentence. Gabriel’s vision blurred with a sudden rage that curled in his stomach and rushed through his veins. Gabriel strode over to Balthazar and pulling back his arm, launched his fist into Balthazar’s sculpted nose, with a satisfying crack. Gabriel hissed with pain and wrung his hand, as the last of the adrenaline left his system.

“Fuck!” Sam yelled. Balthazar clutched his face, groaning.

“What the hell?” He snapped at Gabriel, cross-eyed with pain.

Gabriel glared at him with flaring golden eyes. “That’s for cheating on Sam.”

Wordlessly, Sam got up and went to the kitchen. Gabriel sighed. He knew Sam’d probably kick him out. As much as Balthazar deserved that sock in the face, it was immature and it could cost Sam his job. Gabriel rubbed his face with his uninjured hand, trying to ignore the dull ache in his knuckles. His inability to think before succumbing to his rashness would blow his chances with Sam.

Sam came back with a bag of frozen peas. Gratefully, Balthazar held his hand out, “Thank you, Sam.” His usually smooth accent was slightly breathless with the pain. Sam gently took Gabriel’s hand and held the bag of frozen peas to Gabriel’s bruised knuckles. With a cold glance at Balthazar, Sam motioned to the door.

“I think you should leave, Balthazar.”

The look of hatred in Balthazar’s eyes chilled even Gabriel. Sam, however, faced it head on.

“I suppose your answer is no then.”

“That’s right.” Sam turned his attention to Gabriel, his eyes soft. “You okay?”

“Fine.” Gabriel grinned. “Fantastic, actually.” They ignored Balthazar but Sam sighed, relaxing visibly when he heard the door slam shut.

“Gabriel.” Sam stared at him sternly. “That was stupid.”

Gabriel sighed. “I know. But nobody messes with my boyfriend and gets away with it.”

A slow smile spread across Sam’s face. “Did you say boyfriend?”

Gabriel stared at him, a defiant look in his eyes. “Yes. I came to ask if you wanted to go out to dinner. There’s this nice Spanish restaurant that just opened.”

“Gabriel.” Sam kissed his knuckles softly. “Dinner sounds wonderful.”

“Get ready for the couple stuff, Sammy.” Gabriel laughed. “Dinner, movies, cuddling, all of it!”

Sam pressed his lips to Gabriel’s. “I can’t wait.”

Gabriel slipped his arms around Sam as the bag of peas fell to the floor. He couldn’t wait either.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, just some good ol' smut xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this little Christmas bit :] Okay so after Annie’s feedback, it’s going to take me a little longer to update because I really liked her idea (thank you!). In order to make up for that, I have made this chapter crazy smutty, so I hope you darlings enjoy! Much love! Leave a kudos if you liked it!

Gabriel was never this nervous. Not even on a first date. Granted, he hadn’t been on one in years, but still….Sam liked him, right? He knew that! So why did everything feel like it was pivoted on this date? Like their date would be the make it or break it moment for their relationship… Gabriel spritzed himself with cologne and sighed. He had opted for a black shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbow, paired with blue jeans. Pulling on his coat, he left his apartment to pick up Sam.

He wasn’t quite expecting Sam’s reaction.

“Hey.” Sam breathed as his eyes roved over Gabriel.

“Hi.” Gabriel winked. “Like what you see?”

“Uh huh!” Was all Sam said before he hauled Gabriel into his apartment, his lips moving wetly against Gabriel’s as they collapsed in a tangle on Sam’s sofa.

“You look amazing.” Sam whispered as he tugged Gabriel’s jeans down.

“Kiddo, you’re breathtaking.” Gabriel murmured, staring down at Sam’s lanky form lying beneath him. He was dressed in a grey v-neck, and did have a black blazer on a moment earlier, but it now lay discarded on the floor.

When they finally left Sam’s apartment fifteen minutes later, Sam’s hair was mussed, and Gabriel had a smug grin on his face, that was reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat.

When they were finally seated at the restaurant and waiting for the food to arrive, Gabriel, in all seriousness, reached across the table for Sam’s hand.

“Sam, to be honest, I haven’t been in a relationship for years.” Gabriel began.

“I know, Gabe.” Sam squeezed his hand. “We can take this slow, don’t worry.”

Gabriel nodded. They’d talked about Michael, and Sam had said the exact same thing. “I want to try, with you. I want to do the couple thing with you. If you know, you’ll let me.” Gabriel waited, chest tightening.

Sam smiled. “Is this your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?”

Gabriel chuckled sheepishly, the pressure in his chest easing up. “Yes.”

“I thought I already was.” Sam shrugged nonchalantly.

Gabriel felt like he was floating. “Great. Awesome.” He flashed Sam a euphoric, sloppy grin.

Sam just leaned across the table and kissed him.

_______________________________________________

 

Dean was shopping. On a Sunday. All in the name of Christmas. Maybe he shouldn’t have gone shopping a mere five days before Christmas. “Yah!” He gasped as a kid elbowed him directly in his sternum, knocking the breath out of him. The kid’s mother gave him a dirty look and gathered her kid in close. Dean let his breath out in a hiss through his gritted teeth.

Clutching his packages, Dean waited not-quite-patiently in line. For Castiel he had bought a couple of classic rock CDs, Led Zeppelin, Aerosmith, and Kansas mostly, in the hope of educating him. For Sam, he had bought a high end brand of genuine tea leaves. His brother had been going on about weaning himself off the caffeine and Dean figured this would help. Gabriel on the other hand, was hard as hell to shop for. Dean almost resorted to buying a Christmas sweater, when he spotted a glassblower’s shop. He bought a little glass lamp that had been sculpted to look like the sun.

Pretty soon, Dean had his presents wrapped and installed at the bottom of his plastic tree. On Christmas day, Dean and Gabriel closed shop at 6 PM and Dean ran upstairs to prepare the Christmas feast. It was a Winchester tradition to have a turkey for Christmas, and soon, Dean had one basting in the oven. Gabriel was bringing over a log cake later, and Sam was bringing pie. Castiel was going to bring lots of wine, because he was unable to do anything in the kitchen without blowing something up.

At 9PM exactly, Dean had the table set, and the dishes out. It was another Winchester tradition to wait until exactly 9 and then burst in upon the host. Grinning at the sound of the doorbell, Dean flew to the door, throwing it open.

“Merry Christmas!” Three different voices chimed together. The three people who meant the most to Dean all stood at the door, eyes bright and cheeks red from the cold San Francisco weather. As chilly as it was outside, Dean was wonderfully cozy and comfortable. Dean stepped aside to let the trio troop inside with their armfuls of presents and food. Sam and Gabriel set pie, chocolates and cake on the table, before dumping their presents under the tree. Castiel left the two bottles of wine that he’d brought on the counter and left his presents under the tree as well.

Laughing and chattering, they settled around the table.

“The turkey smells awesome, Dean.” Sam grinned, as Dean’s cheeks flushed with the praise.

“New recipe?” Gabriel asked, as Dean carved thick slabs of the white meat.

“Yep.” Dean said, pleased. “Is it any good?”

Gabriel cut a piece and stuffed it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. Swallowing, he winked at Dean. “Best yet, I think.”

Castiel’s eyes widened as he ate. “I had no idea you were this good as a cook, Dean.”

“Dean’s been cooking for a long time.” Sam told Castiel. “He cooks for every gathering.”

“You’ve found yourself a keeper, Cassie.” Gabriel chuckled through a mouthful of turkey. “You can’t cook worth a damn but Dean can. Perfect match.”

Castiel smiled at Dean, his blue eyes sparkling. “I believe so.”

Dean gazed at the other man, surprised. Delight curled in his belly, and it wasn’t just because of the prodigious quantity of wine he had drunk. “Cas.” Dean reached out and laced his fingers with Castiel’s. Castiel beamed at him, with a beautiful light in his eyes that Dean had never noticed before. His head swirled with the sudden understanding: He had fallen deeply in love with Castiel Novak. There was no turning back now. Dean grinned. Who said he wanted to turn back?

Sated and light headed with wine, the four of them gathered around the tree to exchange presents. Dean passed out the presents, until the space beneath the tree was empty. Dean sat with two presents in his lap. Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder and murmured in his ear. “My present to you cannot be given here.” Dean shivered, desire tingling in his spine.

Sam had given him a bottle of whiskey, and Gabriel had given him-

“Coffee? Really Gabe?” Dean spluttered in between guffaws.

“It’s Columbian! Genuine Columbian coffee beans!” Gabriel said, sternly, opening his own presents. “Woah. Thanks Dean.” Gabriel held the glass sculpture up such that it reflected the blinking lights on the Christmas tree. Sam’s package was light and squishy. Tearing it open, Gabriel pulled out a cashmere scarf. In it, there was a tiny white card that said: ‘This isn’t all, you get your real present tonight.’

“Thank you Sammy.” Gabriel leaned across and captured Sam’s mouth in a sweet, wet kiss. Sam responded eagerly, tangling his fingers in Gabriel’s hair.

Dean was speechless for a few moments, then seemed to regain the power of speech. “Something you wanna tell me Sam?” Dean’s voice sounded ridiculously high, as he glared at them.

Sam laughed as Gabriel patted Dean’s knee. “Don’t worry Dean-o. I’m just sleeping with your brother.”

“What?” Dean squeaked.

Gabriel gave him a look. “Bumping uglies, bopping, bonking, jumping bones, nailing-“

“Alright I get it!” Dean groaned, massaging his temple. “So this is the someone special huh?”

Gabriel’s golden eyes softened. “Yep.”

Sam smiled and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s hair. “Castiel what did you get?”

Castiel held up a book that Sam got him and the CDs that Dean got him.

“What did Gabriel get you?” Sam queried. Gabriel gave Dean the dirtiest smile he’d ever seen, and along with Castiel’s sudden blush, Dean put the pieces together very quickly.

“Sammy, let’s go clear up come on, I don’t like paper all over my floor, you know that!”

_________________________________

 

Dean literally pounced on Castiel as soon as his brother and best friend were out the door. Wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist, he pressed up against his back, nipping at the back of his neck.

“Dean!” Castiel laughed. “I’m still doing the dishes.”

Dean sighed, exasperated. “Well come on, I’ll dry. After that, I swear Cas, I’m gonna jump your frickin bones.”

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t, Dean.” Castiel adjoined with an amused, fond glance at Dean.

Dean gave him a long kiss, then applied himself to the work at hand. Soon, they were done, and Castiel took Dean’s hand, leading him to the bedroom, telling him to close his eyes. Dean lay down and shut his eyes, wondering what Castiel got for him.

Moments later, he felt slim hands slip under his t-shirt and run up the length of his chest. Dean let out a soft groan and opened his eyes. Castiel was straddling him, with what looked like a butt plug in one hand and a remote in the other. He was blushing furiously.

“You kinky bastard, Gabriel.” Dean muttered with a reluctant laugh. As much as he loved his best friend, he had an uncanny knack for embarrassing the hell out of Dean. “I suppose we’re going to have to write him a thank-you note?” He winked at Castiel.

Castiel chuckled and leaned down, sliding Dean’s shirt up, and pressing kisses to the naked skin there. Dean simply carded his fingers through Castiel’s hair, thinking about how wonderfully domestic it felt. Cas and him doing the dishes after dinner, and making sweet love after. Dean sighed. He could do this forever….

Dean gasped as Castiel bit gently at his nipple. “Shit, Cas.” He growled before yanking the t-shirt off the other man. He ran his hands up Castiel’s back and slid his thumbs into the waistband of Castiel’s underwear, pulling his underwear and pants down. Castiel returned the favour and they threw the unnecessary clothes items to the floor. Dean grabbed the lube and coated his fingers, slowly inserting one, then two fingers into Castiel. The other man’s back arched upwards as he buried his face in the sheets. Dean twisted his fingers and Castiel cried out, as Dean wrapped a fist around Castiel’s cock, stroking slowly. Reaching for the butt plug, Dean very gently inserted it into Castiel, whose hands fisted in the sheets.

Dean turned up the vibration to High. Castiel let out a moan of pornographic proportions. “ _Dean_.”

The way Castiel said his name made his own dick, already hard and throbbing, twitch almost painfully. Dean squeezed out more lube, slicking up Castiel’s dick. Flipping him over, Dean quickly inserted lubed fingers into his own ass, trying to prepare himself. Castiel trailed his fingertips down the side of Dean’s face, a light, loving caress, before flicking a nipple. Dean gasped, and deciding enough was enough, slowly lowered himself onto Castiel, feeling it burn, right up until Castiel’s head touched his prostate. Dean braced himself on the bed, and started to move. At first it was difficult, but the lube on Castiel’s dick eased the passage and when it hit Dean’s prostate, his back jerked with the raw pleasure of it.

Castiel’s flush of surprised pleasure made everything worth it. Harder and faster, Dean rocked his hips, drawing keening cries from his lover, and long, deep moans from his own lips. Castiel kissed him hard as they came together, their moans and groans getting lost in each other.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean whispered when they were lying together afterwards, wrapped in their afterglow.

“I love you, Dean.” Castiel said simply. “Fell in love at Hendrick Point.”

Dean gathered him even closer, kissing his lover’s jaw. Hendrick Point huh? ‘Man’ Dean thought with an internal eye roll. ‘Should’ve kissed him then. The mindblowing sex could have come earlier.’

________________________________________

 

“Edible chocolate body cream.” Gabriel read off the label, a slow smile spreading across his face. He raised an eyebrow at Sam, making him blush. “Sammy, you know exactly what I like don’t you?”

They were lying in bed completely naked. Sam had been unable to resist Gabriel’s heated kisses and they were still bathing in the afterglow when Sam had handed Gabriel his real present.

“I thought you’d like it.” Sam stroked Gabriel’s hair, their shared heat under the covers making the cold winter night more than bearable.

Gabriel sat up, and graced Sam with a roguish grin. Unscrewing the cap off the container, he dipped his finger in the cream and dabbed it on Sam’s nipple. Sam screwed his eyes shut and pushed the covers off them, hissing slightly at the cold sensation on his nipple. Gabriel leaned in, and a moment later, Sam felt a velvety tongue flick at his nipples, lapping up the cream. Sam opened his eyes and raked his fingers through the shorter man’s hair.

Daubing a streak of chocolate cream down Sam’s chest, Gabriel licked and lapped at Sam’s skin. The sweaty tang that was all Sam mixed in with the chocolate was quite literally the best thing Gabriel had ever tasted, and he just couldn’t get enough. Apparently Sam had had enough of Gabriel getting all the fun, because he flipped him over onto his back, and spread a generous amount of chocolate on Gabriel’s nipples and neck. Gabriel moaned loudly, not caring who heard him. The friction against his cock as Sam’s dick ground against it paired with the slow teasing of his lover’s tongue against his nipples was almost more than he could take, and Gabriel writhed beneath Sam’s attention.

Finally, Sam coated his cock in cool chocolate cream and Gabriel half screamed with intense pleasure as Sam’s hot, wet mouth swallowed down most of his erect length, which was already leaking pre-come. Sam bobbed his head up and down as he sucked hard on Gabriel’s dick, using suction to drive his boyfriend insane. Feeling the weight of his dick on his tongue, Sam moaned, the vibrations causing Gabriel to arch his back with a groan. “God, _Sam._ ” Gabriel cried out, as he came wetly in Sam’s mouth.

“Merry Christmas, Gabe.” Sam whispered, strained as Gabriel worked him with his hand.

As Sam’s vision went white briefly, hot come spurting over Gabriel’s hand, Gabriel leaned in and kissed him. “Merry Christmas to you too, you sexy giant.”

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy endings all 'round :'D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote while high and edited while sober. True it was just a couple shots of vodka and two beers but still. Anyyywayyyy, here’s your last chapter. Thank you for everything I love love love all of you! Muax!! Much love :D Leave a kudos if you liked it!

Today was the day…Dean tapped his fingers against the counter. Cup-A-Cabana was pretty busy today, and he was serving up hot cocoa and coffee left, right and centre. Castiel was still nowhere in sight, and between making beverages, Dean was starting to get impatient. He loved that idiot, but sometimes Castiel had the tendency to get caught up in a random book at the library, and he so did not want to be kept waiting on the day that he was making his Big Romantic Gesture.

“Hello, Dean.” Dean had been too caught up in his daydreaming to notice that Castiel had walked right in.

“Hey Cas!” Dean gave him a quick kiss over his immaculately clean counter. A few of his regulars whooped and even wolf-whistled but he ignored them, with an eye roll. “The usual?”

Castiel smiled, his eyes shining. “Yes, please.”

Castiel wandered over to Gabriel to chat, and Dean thanked God for the distraction, working fast on Castiel’s special cocoa. He added extra whipped cream, just the way Castiel liked it, then dropped in one last ingredient, his heart clenching in anticipation. Giving it a swirl with a candy cane, Dean handed the cup to Castiel with a smile. “Order up!”

Castiel took a long, happy sip, giving Dean a dopey smile when he caught his boyfriend watching him intently. Suddenly, Castiel got this funny look on his face. Muttering to himself, he dipped long fingers into the sugary beverage and extracted something metallic. Utterly confused, Castiel cocked his head, and stared at the foreign object. He gazed at Dean like a lost puppy. “Dean, is this a key?”

Dean cleared his throat. “Well, you know, you’re supposed to go back to Maine in a week, and I just thought maybe-“

Dean wondered later if things would have been easier for him if Gabriel hadn’t chosen to open his big mouth right at that second.

“Holy shit!” Gabriel stared at him, his jaw slack. “Are you proposing, Dean?”

There was a pin-drop silence in the café, as everyone waited for Castiel’s answer. Dean’s cheeks burned. “Cas, it’s an extra key to my apartment. I uh…I wanted to know if you’d maybe like to move in with me.” The last few words came out in a jumbled rush, but even if the triumphant, joyous and hungrily possessive look hadn’t been indicative of Castiel’s feelings towards moving in with him, his answer definitely was.

“Of course, I’ll move in with you Dean.” Castiel scoffed. “As if I was going back to Maine without you.”

Dean couldn’t get past the counter fast enough to kiss his beloved. As soon as his lips pressed against Castiel’s, a huge cheer went up in the café.

Gabriel shooed them out, with a big grin. “I’ll call Sammy in for help, you guys go on now. Be romantic.” As they hurried out, their arms tight around each other, Gabriel called, “Use condoms!”

Castiel looked like he wanted to sink into the floor, but Dean laughed and bundled him out. They’d get Gabriel back later. For now, Dean just wanted to spend some time with Castiel.

They drove up to Hendrik Point again, but this time, as they watched the sun set in brilliant hues of orange, red and violet over the bay, Dean held Castiel in his arms.

“So here’s where you fell in love with me huh?” Dean inhaled Castiel’s clean scent, resting his cheek in his soft ebony hair.

“Yes, Dean.” There was fond exasperation in Castiel’s voice. “As I have told you countless times.”

“Tell me again.” Dean murmured.

“You brought me here, to see the Golden Gate Bridge, and I looked at you.” Castiel stroked Dean’s arms which were wound tightly around his waist, leaning his head back so it rested against Dean’s chest. “You were so beautiful and bright. It happened so quickly, I was stunned. I was scared because I thought you were unlikely to return my feelings. I am glad that I was wrong.” Castiel sighed.

“I wanted to kiss you.” Dean told him, combing Castiel’s hair back with his fingers. “I didn’t let myself do it though. I should have.”

“It matters not.” Castiel told him firmly. “You are here with me, and that is all I can ever ask for.”

“Is that really all you want, Cas? Am I really what you want?” Dean asked, his voice faltering slightly. He just couldn’t believe his luck.

“I love you Dean. You’re _all_ I want.” Castiel informed him.

“Then I’m here for as long as you want me.” Dean told him, both stunned and humbled by Castiel’s open admission of love.

“I will always want and need you.”

“Then I’ll always be here.”

____________________________________________

 

“I can’t believe Dean and Cas are moving in together.” Sam murmured to Gabriel as he waited for his early morning coffee. “It seems so fast..”

Gabriel grinned. “Castiel got all his stuff down within a week.”

Sam glanced over at his brother. He was showing Castiel how to work the coffee machine, his eyes crinkling as he watched Castiel. “I’ve never seen him so happy.”

Gabriel stole a look at Sam, loving the way his eyes turned a beautiful milk chocolate when it caught the sun’s rays. “You wanna know something?” He began conversationally.

“Yeah?” Sam asked, distractedly.

“I liked you the minute Dean introduced us.”

Sam glanced at him sharply. “Are you kidding?”

“Nope.” Gabriel chuckled. “Why do you think I was flirting with you all those years?”

“Didn’t you do that with everyone?” Sam asked, mystified.

“Did you ever see me doing that with anyone else?” Gabriel pointed out.

“Well, no…but…” Sam frowned.

“There you go.” Gabriel kissed Sam. “I feel pretty damn lucky.”

“Oh, Gabe…” Sam’s eyes softened and he pressed a palm to Gabriel’s cheek. “I didn’t take you seriously. I’m so sorry.”

Gabriel sighed and leaned into his touch.

“Castiel?” Gabriel hazily registered the voice, but something seemed familiar about it…then it clicked. Horror, anxiety and guilt swirled in his mind, and he snapped away from Sam to locate the source of that voice.

“Michael?” His voice was hoarse and lacking its usual jocularity.

“Gabriel.” Michael smiled at him, kindly. “It is nice to see you again.”

A/N: I’m using Matthew Cohen as Michael xD

“You look well.” Gabriel managed, with a smile. Taking off his apron, he went out to greet his ex.

Sam stepped beside Gabriel, protectively twining his fingers with Gabriel’s. He smiled at him gratefully. Michael took in the sight of their clasped hands, and his eyes lit with relief and understanding. Michael grinned at him, real joy in his green eyes. Gabriel was surprised. Michael was genuinely happy for him. He could not have picked a better man to be his first love.

Gabriel, in that moment, felt the scars fading. Seeing Michael was a sort of closure, realizing that they were both happy because Gabriel had left, and they had gone their separate ways and both found love. In that moment, Gabriel understood destiny, and its ambiguous nature. He accepted his choices and relished the fruit of his path. Gabriel looked at Sam and he knew where his heart was.

Michael smiled knowingly. “As do you, Gabriel.”

Castiel embraced his brother. “Michael, this is Dean.”

Michael shook hands with Dean, solemnly. “I trust you’ve been taking care of my little brother.”

“Of course.” Dean threw a loving glance at Castiel.

Gabriel tugged on Sam’s hand, gesturing with his head to the backroom. He wasn’t interested in the in-law business and he needed to talk to Sam.

“Are you okay?” Sam murmured. He was slightly worried about Gabriel and also a teeny bit afraid that Gabriel was still in love with Michael.

Gabriel smiled, beatifically, his eyes filled with awe. “I love you Sam.”

“What?” Sam asked bewildered.

“I love you. Not Michael. I looked at him, and I felt nothing.” Gabriel laughed, caressing Sam’s cheek with the back of his hand.

Sam’s smile was like the sun coming out on a rainy day. “No one has ever said that to me before.” He said, in a low voice, amazed.

“I love you, Sammy.” Gabriel murmured. He brushed his lips against Sam’s jaw. “I love you.”

Sam looked at him differently. There was a light in his eyes that had never been there before and he brushed Gabriel’s hair back, with a contented smile. “I love you Gabe.”

Gabriel was thankful. He’d come to San Francisco with nothing. No money, no job, no friends, no family. Yet now he had everything he could possibly ask for. Dreams did come true. He held Sam close, not moving, and not saying a word. He didn’t need words to show Sam what he felt. He hadn’t needed Sam’s words to know his love. It was in everything he did, everything he said. Gabriel could feel the selfless adoration that Sam exuded towards Gabriel, and it made him feel like he was the only one in the world. He loved Sam for that, for being the person he was and for making Gabriel work towards the person he could and wanted to be.

Finally, Gabriel was insanely happy. He’d taken a path he had been unsure of. He’d put his heart up to be hurt. He’d trusted. He’d loved.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

________________________________________

 

“ _Dean_.” Castiel shuddered, pinching Dean hard.

“Ow!” Dean managed to look slightly wounded. “What was that for?”

Dean had just been kissing Castiel’s neck, his thumb flicking his lover’s nipples through his shirt. Castiel turned around, face prettily flushed, nipples hard through his white shirt, his hands cupping Dean’s butt. Dean smirked at the faked irritation in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“We’ll have company any minute now!”

“So?” Dean swooped in, silencing Castiel with a kiss, plunging his tongue into the sweet depths with a hunger that never ceased. “Baby, I missed you.”

Castiel swatted him, laughing as he broke the kiss. “Dean, you had a café to run, and I had a book to write. Besides, you came upstairs several times while Gabriel manned the counter, don’t forget.”

Dean groaned and kissed Castiel’s pink lips. “Can’t we cancel? I wanna be with you tonight.”

“No!” Castiel protested. “Christmas dinner with Sam and Gabriel has been tradition for three years now!”

Dean licked the other man’s neck. “I don’t have a choice, do I?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “You cannot fool me, my love. I know you enjoy Christmas, perhaps more than Sam.”

“I love you.” Dean chuckled, his eyes burning into Castiel’s.

The love of his life met his gaze with fiery passion and tenderness. The emotions in his eyes stopped Dean’s heart.

“And I love you.”

“Always?” Dean ran his fingers over Castiel’s jawline.

“Always.” Castiel confirmed.

Dean beamed. Castiel was the best Christmas present he’d ever had.

 


End file.
